


Erogenous Zones

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Erotic Tickling, Feet, Flirting, M/M, Nipple Play, Teasing, Tickling, Tickling Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Bokuto wants to learn about erogenous zones and uses his boyfriend Kuroo to experiment with. Things turn out a little bit differently when Bokuto’s touches have a whole other effect on Kuroo: he appears to be horribly ticklish! Which doesn’t necessarily mean it gets less steamy…





	Erogenous Zones

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 6/8/'16.  
> 

“Kuroo? What are erogenous zones?” Kuroo looked up at his boyfriend who just asked him that question.

They were hanging out at Bokuto’s place, studying together and chilling casually. That was until this question came around. 

Kuroo was sitting on the floor with his back against Bokuto’s bed, and Bokuto was resting on top of it, swinging his legs in the air and distractedly paying attention to his phone, rather than his books.

“Why? Thought you were studying for your math exam, not biology?” Kuroo asked, frowning at him as he looked up from his own text book. Bokuto held up his phone with a toothy grin, and he pointed at it.

“No they’re talking about it in our old Fukurodani volleyball team’s group chat.” He looked back at his phone and giggled when they were being funny - apparently.

“Ugh I don’t even wanna know what you’re all talking about in there. Don’t ask me, ask them. I’m not telling,” Kuroo sighed, trying to focus his distracted mind on his studies.

It hadn’t been long since they started dating, and they hadn’t experimented much when it came to sex, but of all moments now was definitely not the time.

“They can’t know I don’t understand. Oh never mind, I think I have it. _An area of the human body that has heightened sensitivity, the stimulation of which may generate a sexual response, such as relaxation, the production of sexual fantasies, sexual arousal and orgasm._ "

Bokuto had been reading it in a teacher-like voice, and by now Kuroo was watching him with twitching eyes.

“Did you just Google that?” he asked, and Bokuto nodded excitedly.

 "Yup! Hey hey hey! Kuroo, could I test them on you? I wanna find your erogenous zones," he said, smiling excitedly.

"Ehhh..." Kuroo couldn't even finish his answer before Bokuto hooked his hands under his arms and lifted him onto the bed. Dropping his study book in shock, Kuroo groaned when he was flipped under his muscled boyfriend.

Bokuto huffed as he wrestled with his reluctant lover and pinned him down with his legs while he reached out and took something from his drawer.

"Why nowww, Bokuto? It's broad daylight! I need to study! Can't we just..."

"Nooo studying!" Bokuto sang, and he shoved his own study books from the bed with one movement of his arm. He then struggled to push Kuroo further onto the bed, and the latter growled when his head was thrown into the soft pillow.

"Alright alright! You can do as you like, just- _ahhh_! Hey!" A loud shivery sigh escaped Kuroo's lips when cold metal touched his wrist, and he watched how Bokuto used handcuffs on him.

"In case you're getting _ideas_ ," Bokuto hummed at his baffled boyfriend. Kuroo just blinked and gaped at him.

"Since when do you-" Bokuto hushed him with a finger against his lips and winked.

"Was saving them for kinky sex. Might as well use them now," he said, and Kuroo blushed.

"You pervert," he complained with a roll of the eyes, but he didn't struggle too much when Bokuto locked his other hand in the cuffs as well and tied them against the headboard.

Now with both hands tied above his head, bending his arms a little at his elbows, Kuroo felt quite vulnerable, and he wached impatiently how Bokuto took his phone again to consult his big friend Google.

He couldn't believe how he ended up like this. He knew from their long friendship as their pre-dating phase about Bokuto's character: once he wanted something, it had to happen right away.

It once even happened when they were at the movies. They watched a movie that featured a steamy scene. Result: a hooorny Bokuto who dragged him to the restrooms for a quickie. Kuroo could never fight against Bokuto's sudden urges.

"Let's see. Which spots are erogenous zones..? Well there's the obvious ones, that seems logical to me," Bokuto said with his gaze fixed on his phone, and Kuroo held his breath when Bokuto randomly patted his crotch, squeezing it a little.

"H-hey!" Kuroo said with clenched teeth. He tried to move his arms a little, but started to feel kinda anxious when he noticed how stuck they were.

"Ah, and chest, of course. I know your nipples are sensitive," Bokuto said, bringing up his hand and pinching one of his nipples through his shirt, and Kuroo rolled his eyes while he bit back a groan.  

"Hmmhm, neck... arms... arms? Hmm interesting. Abdomen, navel. Also legs... thighs... feet. Wait.  _Feet_?" Bokuto had been scrolling through the webpage as the frown on his face grew and grew, and Kuroo's heart sank with the mention of that certain bodypart.

"Let's try feet first?" Bokuto asked, still frowning since he probably couldn't link feet and sexual arousal, and Kuroo sputtered when his lover slid under him and hoisted his ankles onto his lap.

"U-uh Bokuto - I don't think feet's gonna work for me." They hadn't been in this part of the relationship yet.

They hadn't been dating that long, just some dates and plain sex. Long nights of fucking- yes, quickies in restrooms- yes, but they weren't on things like farting-terms yet, nor kinky sex, sharing showers and definitely-

"Why not?" Bokuto scratched the bottom of his socked foot with one finger and Kuroo's breath hitched.

-and _definitely_ not on tickle-terms yet! Well, Bokuto still had yet to find out he could be hypersensitive in certain areas, which had stayed surprisingly unknown even throughout their entire friendship since high school. 

Now realizing this, Kuroo could hit his own head _hard_ at the idea of going along with Bokuto's erogenous zone hunt-idea, in a tied up position that could turn out pretty bad for him.

"My feet are sensitive. Don't. Pick another spot," Kuroo tried to argue, but Bokuto's eyes lit up and he teasingly took his socks off, revealing his smooth bare feet.

"Isn't that the point? I need to find your sensitive places!" he chirped, and he wiggled his fingers with a hungry expression.

"No. Not like that, they're not sexy-sensitive, more like - YAAhaHA!" A high pitched, unmanly cackle-sound made both of them jump in shock, and going over that sound, Bokuto's eyes widened and he looked from Kuroo's feet at his face and then back at his feet.

All he had done was drag all five fingers up the bottom of one sole to try out a little, but he hadn't expected it to have _this_ kind of effect.

"No way. Kuroo? _You_ are ticklish? Like, really?" As if Kuroo wasn't human enough to be considered ticklish, he was looking at him with so much wonder, excitement and surprise, and Kuroo blushed and tried to put up an angry face despite the goofy smile that brief tickle just forced on him.

"W-well duhh! That's why I'm saying - aaahahaha nonono don't! Eeehehe-AHAhaha!" Kuroo threw his head back and squirmed on the bed, but with his feet in Bokuto's lap and at his mercy, and his hands attached together to the bed, he wasn't going anywhere.

"That's awesome man! I can actually tickle you! Hey hey hey! Here comes the tickle monster!" Shifting the purpose of this whole thing, Bokuto pinned Kuroo's feet in his lap with one hand, and used his other huge hand to cover both soles with tickles, using all five fingers. He scratched and scribbled away, and his stomach made a backflip at the gorgeous sounds that filled the room.

"HEHEehehe B-Boku - Bokuto! Hahaha not thahahat! Y-you jeheheerk!" Kuroo threw his head back and helplessly tugged at his restrained hands.

This was not good. At this rate, he was going to die of tickling, which hadn't happened since he graduated from Nekoma where his teammates loved to gang up on him and tickle him to _death_ \- with exception of Kenma who always stood and watched, the traitor.

"Your feeeet are so sensitive, that's so cute! Tickle tickle tickle!" Bokuto taunted in a baby voice, and he traced his fingers up his soles and tried the area around his toes.

"F-fuck youuhou!" Kuroo giggled adorably and even snorted, causing the ex-Fukurodani captain to laugh along with him.

"Hahahah! This is so cool! And if I do thiiiis-" he wriggled one finger under Kuroo's toes, and the poor guy _shrieked_.

"Hah I knew it!" Liking this hyper ticklish spot, Bokuto used one hand to pull back Kuroo's toes, and he scribbled all five fingers of his other hand under his toes.

"EEHehe n-no! Please no - I swear! I'll dieehehee!" Tears pricked in the corners of Kuroo's eyes, his cheeks were covered with a bright red color and overall he looked pretty erotic. At least, that's what Bokuto thought when he looked up at his adorable victim.

"Hey man, these _are_ erogenous zones after all! Look!" he pointed at the bulge in Kuroo's pants that was becoming slightly visible, and Kuroo's eyes widened. He shook his head, his lips trembling as he tried to search for words.

"No way, you need to stop. I - aaahhh nonono grooosss hahaha you're crazy!" Kuroo's loud hysterical laughter returned, this time caused by Bokuto who had lifted both his feet to his mouth so he could pleasure those lovely erogenous zones with his tongue.

"Hmmh that's hot," he mumbled with his mouthful of Kuroo's toes, and he added a finger to tickle his heel with.

"AHah! Nohoho!" Kuroo whimpered, squirming and twisting helplessly, and he blushed when he saw - and _felt_ \- how the bulge in his pants grew.

"You can say all you want but you are sooo turned on," Bokuto laughed, lowering Kuroo's feet and winking at him. Kuroo sighed in relief when Bokuto pulled his own legs from under him and released his feet, but he tensed up when he crawled over his legs towards him.

Sitting on his legs just above his knees, Bokuto wiggled his fingers teasingly at Kuroo, scanning his body for the next zone to explore.

"Now where next? There's such a big list of those ero-zones. How about..." he slowly lifted Kuroo's shirt. 

"...here?" Making eye contact and with a devious smirk on his face, he wiggled his finger in Kuroo's navel. Kuroo's eyes widened and he quickly gathered his breath, puffing his cheeks and his lips curling into a forced smile.

"Hmmmhh!" he stubbornly tried to hold back his giggles, but Bokuto raised his eyebrows and intensified the finger-wiggling.

"I think I'm about to find out your feet aren't your only... erogenous zones? Or should I say _tickle_ zones?" Bokuto chuckled, and he made claws of his hands and went for the full attack. Kuroo shut his eyes and howled with uncontrollable laughter.

"Y-you jeheherk no tickling! Hehehe n-no more tickling!" he yelled repeatedly through his laughter, squirming desperately when Bokuto drummed his fingers against his tummy.

He kicked his legs and even kneed Bokuto in his back, but the mischievous tickler only laughed at this and bounced on top of him.

"But tickling works! Here, feel this-"

"Oofff!" Kuroo gasped through his giggles when Bokuto shifted his postion and moved a little up. Now straddling him at his waist, he could grind his hips against Kuroo's, and Kuroo unwillingly arched his back when he did just that.

"Don't tell me you're getting off of this too," he managed to gasp out, and he yelped when Bokuto experimentally squeezed his sides.

" _Too_? So you're admitting it." He walked his fingers up Kuroo's sides, and he pushed his shirt up a little more until he could see his sexy nipples.

"Well, i-it's kinda obvious," Kuroo said, squirming and wiggling his bottom a little. He moaned when Bokuto responded by grinding into him again, and he joined in by moving his hips.

"And while I know you'd love it if I touch you here..." Bokuto said, hovering his fingers above Kuroo's nipples which grew hard without him even touching them yet.

"...I'm more curious about here!" Kuroo's eyes almost bulged out of his head when Bokuto suddenly dove his fingers in his exposed underarms.

"NOOO- aahaha you bahahastard! _Fuck_!" Throwing his head back, Kuroo was like a wild animal as he thrashed and laughed loudly.

"It did say arms. Quite the erogenous zones I must say," Bokuto laughed, keeping the friction between them as his own arousal moved against his lover's.

"STAhahaap! I c-cahahan't take it!" Kuroo lifted his head and looked at him with begging eyes.

"But here you are, taking it." Bokuto winked, and he continued to scrape Kuroo's sensitive armpits with his evil fingers.

"Aahaha nohoho! P-please, just fuck me already!" Kuroo brought out weakly. He squeezed his hands into fists and trembled at the torturous tickling.

"Not so hasty," his teasy boyfriend sang, and he teasingly squeezed his erection through his pants. Kuroo moaned and shook his head.

"No more tickling," he panted, and Bokuto leaned in until their noses were touching.

"You suuure?" he said, and he literally pushed his tongue into his mouth, kissing him hungrily while he continued to glide his fingers up and down Kuroo's armpits. The skin was getting all sweaty because of the torture, and Kuroo moaned into the kiss when Bokuto used his thumbs to tickle his armpits with.

"Hmmphph!" Muffled laughter filled the room, and Bokuto never knew that a tickle-kiss - or whatever you'd call it - could be so hot.

He wiggled his fingers down Kuroo's ribs and sides, slid them over his tummy and eventually began to unbuckle his pants.

"Already reached your limit?" he whispered against his lips, and he took the liberty to kiss him until Kuroo let out a squeaky moan when he ran out of breath.

"Y-yeah," Kuroo panted, shuddering when Bokuto freed his arousal and stroked it a few times.

"I'll be generous then," Bokuro said. He moved down a little, dipped his head and took him into his mouth, and Kuroo leaned his head back and moaned.

Remembering what the internet webpage said, Bokuto lightly scribbled the skin of Kuroo's inner thighs, and luckily he was prepared for Kuroo to suddenly buck his hips or he would have kinda choked.

" _God_! D-don't -" Kuroo gasped sharply and squirmed, but to his surprise the light tickling of his thighs only added to the pleasure, and his orgasm was suddenly a lot closer.

"Bokuto I'm gonna-" Bokuto kept sucking him off and tickling him at the same time, and Kuroo could swear he could _feel_ him smile, and right when his orgasm overtook his body his boyfriend pulled back and wiped his mouth.

" _Aaahh_ ," Kuroo panted and moaned as his body kept tingling, and he smiled weakly.

"That was fast. I must say, those erogenous zones work good on you," Bokuto said with a sly grin, and he traced one fingertip down Kuroo's thigh.

"Hehe! I can't help you if you don't untie me now," Kuroo said, nodding at the enormous bulge in Bokuto's own pants.

"Nahh, I'll keep at it while you're still stuck like that. I've got some more stuff to Google," he said, grabbing his phone that lay neglected to the side.

"Such as?" Kuroo asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Such as _erotic tickling_ ," Bokuto said, and he gave a thumbs up with a wink.

"No way man, I've had my lot and it's your turn now. You can't do this," Kuroo said, squirming and tugging at his arms. Bokuto ignored the sounds of his lover's protests and the rattling handcuffs.

"But you liked it. You want more, I want more," Bokuto sang, his face brightening when he found a website that showed the best techniques to erotically tickle one to death.

"Well maybe I did but I can't take another round! I'll fucking piss and wet your bed sheets!" Kuroo threatened, but Bokuto returned to his straddling position and waved his phone in front of Kuroo's face.

"Be my guest, but I will allow myself to tickle you until you come again. I promise I'll fuck you hard and well after that - and oh! According to this website, you get more ticklish after an orgasm," he said, and Kuroo's eyes widened.

"No wait! You evil Bokuto, bad Bokuto, perverted Bokuto, I swear I'll kill youuuuu!!!" That was the last that was heard from Kuroo before he errupted in the most hysterical laughter as his poor ticklish body fell victim to his boyfriend's hands once again.  


End file.
